Case of the Spork
by Rhith
Summary: Nick and Warrick walk onto a crime scene...where Nick starts to act strange. SLASH Nick/Warrick


**Case of the Spork**

**Pairing: **Nick x Warrick

**Rating: **NC-17

**Contians: **M/M Sex

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI, Nick or Warrick.

**Comment: **Idea came around when talking to a friend. First CSI fic for me...though I have many unfinished ones.

**

* * *

**

**Case of the Spork**

Nick walked onto the crime scene where two young girls were dead from an unknown cause. He held up his camera and took pictures of each victim. He saw what seemed like drag marks near by, and took a picture. How in the middle of nowhere could two girls die without any evidence of bullets, rape, or even blunt force trauma?

He looked up to see the dark cloud cover. Warrick walked over to him, seeing the two victims, "Any clue on case of death?"

Nick looked at him, "Not a clue…both are covered in sand. Looks like drag marks over there…" He pointed at the marks.

Warrick looked at them and back at the girls, "Interesting…"

Nick sighed, "It's going to rain soon…we better hurry."

Warrick kneels down and looked around the bodies. One of the victims held something in their hand. He carefully removed it and stared at the object confused, "Hey Nick…"

"Yea?" Nick looked down at what Warrick held.

"It's a spork…" He said slowly.

"Test it for blood." Nick laughed at the expression on his friend's face, "Come on this might be death by spork."

Warrick grabbed the bottle and sprayed it, and it did indeed have blood on it, "Are you serious?"

Nick snickered and felt something hit his face, "You better bag it quick Rick…rain is coming."

Warrick quickly did as a heavy downpour came over the crime scene. He closed his kit quick, "This sucks…"

Nick stared as his friend became drench from head to toe. He swallowed hard as Warrick's shirt began to stick to his body. Nick didn't know how to react to seeing the man completely wet. Yet it was making his mind spin and all his blood rushed down between his legs. Warrick slowly looked up at Nick's disgruntled face, "Why are you mad?"

Nick slowly began taking off his CSI vest along with white t-shirt. Warrick watched in complete curiosity as to why his friend was stripping. Nick then jumped onto Warrick, clawing at his shirt. Warrick fell onto his back, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Nick ripped the man's black shirt off, growling. He kissed Warrick on the lips hungrily. All Warrick could do was kiss back, still confused at Nick's actions. The man broke off the kiss, breathing heavily, as he stared down at the man below him.

Warrick gulped, a bit scared of him, "Uh…Nick?"

Nick got off of him and started pacing around. Warrick slowly sat up and watched him, "Nick?"

Nick stopped and looked back at him, he was burning inside. He wanted Warrick. He walked over to him, "Rick…"

Warrick stood up, even with the rain it was still humid out. Nick grabbed his hand, "I need you…"

Warrick blinked at him, "What?"

Nick guided his friend's hand down between his legs where he was aching. Warrick's eyes widened, "N-Nick…"

Warrick looked around the area to get out of the rain, and confront his friend. He saw a small shack nearby and grabbed Nick's arm pulling him over to the small building. He pushed the man inside, "What is wrong with you Nick? Why do you have a hard-on?"

Nick looked around the shack, which happened to have an old bed, table and some boxes in it. He looked at his fellow CSI, "When I saw you all wet out there…I…"

Warrick sighed, "You didn't have to attack me…"

"Sorry…" Nick said as he walked over to a box and went through it.

Warrick watched as his friend turned around holding up a pair of handcuffs. Nick grinned, "Since we have to wait for the rain to stop…care to play?"

Warrick laughed, "Have you always wanted to 'play' with me before?"

Nick went over to the bed and handcuffed one side to a bar, "Honestly…there are many times I want to pin you down in a crime scene and do things to you…"

Warrick walked over to the bed, "So how do we play?"

"We'll fight for who's on top…" Nick explained, "We'll strip down and try to get the other handcuffed to the bed."

"Sounds fun…" Warrick laughed softly, "When do we begin?"

"Now!" Nick yelled as he tackled Warrick into the table.

Warrick gasped more in shock then in pain at how physical Nick was. For an emotional man Nick was when it came to lust he was an animal. Nick began working on his friend's pants, getting them undone. Warrick pushed him away onto the bed, where he got on top of him pinning him there, trying to grab his arms. Nick groaned as he pulled on the man's pants, getting them down his thighs. He smiled at the site of Warrick's tented boxers.

Nick pushed him off and got onto the floor pulling his friend's shoes and socks off. Warrick slowly sat up amazed that Nick already had him down into his boxers. The man had speed. Nick kicked off his own shoes and ripped off his socks. Warrick stood up and pulled Nick onto the table, he kissed down the man's warm torso. He got to the rim of the man's pants and with a growl he pulled off both the man's pants and boxers. He stared at the naked body before him.

Nick kicked him lightly in the gut, making him stagger back. He got off the table and again tackled Warrick this time onto the bed where he struggled to get the man's wrist into the handcuff. Warrick kneed him in the side as he climbed on top of him. He pulled the man's arm hard trying to get it over to the handcuff.

Nick moaned at the feel of Warrick's hard on rubbing up against him, even when it was behind a thin cloth. Nick pulled his arm away and tugged at the man's boxers. Warrick helped by pulling them off himself, groaning as his erection was finally free.

Warrick just sat there straddling Nick's waist, staring down at him. Both of them were sticky from the mixture of sweat and the humid air. Nick stared back at him, panting; he grabbed his friend's thighs. Warrick looked at his hands and back at the man's pleading face. He grinned and forcefully grabbed Nick's hands putting them above him, planting his lips on the man's own.

Their tongues teased each other, until Nick tensed up at the feel of the handcuff on his wrist. Warrick broke off the kiss and grinned, "I win."

Nick laughed, "Lucky…"

Warrick licked his lips, "You're the one that 'needed' me…"

Nick smiled, "Then it's lucky me…"

Warrick bent down and kissed down his neck to his chest. He put his lips around one of Nick's nipples and sucked lightly. Nick arched his back using his free hand to grip the man's hair. Warrick bit down on it lightly before kissing down the man's sticky body more.

Nick's mind was going crazy as he felt Warrick's hot breath on his aching erection. He humped up into the air a few times, "W-Warrick…"

Warrick 's tongue trailed up the man's penis to the tip where he sucked lightly. Nick moaned loudly as he tugged at the handcuff hard, wanting more. Warrick engulfed him completely into his mouth and sucked away as if it was a lollipop. Nick trashed around a bit, loving the feel of his friend's warm mouth around him. Warrick slowly removed the man from his mouth and crawl back up to eye level.

Nick's eyes were lidded with complete lust, his body and eyes asked for him. Warrick put his hand on Nick's cheek outlining the shape before putting two fingers into his mouth. Nick obediently sucked on them, getting them wet. Warrick grinned at Nick before removing his fingers spreading the salvia over his erection.

Nick spread his legs a bit as he watched his friend get into position. Warrick carefully watched Nick's face as he pushed in slowly. Nick closed his eyes and tugged on the handcuff again. Warrick leaned down and kissed him lightly as he slowly pulled out and back in. Nick curled his toes at the burning inside of him. He needed Warrick, and he needed him hard. He gritted his teeth, "Don't mess around with me…do it!"

Warrick laughed a bit as he pulled out, gripping the man's hips, "If you say so…"

He plunged forward hard into Nick, ripping through him. Nick yelled, pleased with the feeling. Warrick kept a nice fast pace going, loving the sounds his friend was making. He went a bit harder, hitting the spot inside the man that made him go wild. Nick tugged on the handcuff so hard it was making his wrist hurt as the metal was cutting lightly into his skin.

Warrick groaned as he pulled out, he pushed Nick over onto his stomach. Nick grabbed the barred headboard, as he got onto his knees. Warrick got onto his knees also getting behind him, and against entering hard into the man. He leaned down on him, his hand finding the leaking erection; he grabbed it and started to tug. Nick shivered as he moved back into Warrick's thrusts and into his hand.

Warrick kissed back of the man's sticky neck, getting the taste of sweat on his lips. His hips started to hurt from going hard, but he wasn't quite done yet. This man, Nick, wanted him…no needed him so bad he was going to make sure he couldn't live without him. Nick again arched his back, and shivered hard has he cum into his friend's hand. He moaned Warrick's name loudly as he did so. As he did so he clenched tight around him.

Warrick straightened his back and thrust a few more times before he exploded into the man. As they both went limp, Warrick pulled out with a groan and collapsed back onto the bed. Nick's knees went weak as he fell into the headboard before getting onto his back. Warrick laid there staring at the shack's ceiling, trying to slow his breathing.

Nick laid there staring at Warrick, grinning stupidly. His friend looked over at him and noticed the smile, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"We did it…" Nick said as he tugged on the handcuff.

"Yes we did…and?" Warrick sat up.

"I liked it…" Nick confessed.

Warrick scoffed, "Liked it? You seemed to loved it…"

Nick laughed, "That I did…"

Warrick looked at the entrance to the shack, "Rain is gone…we better go back to work."

Nick pulled himself into a sitting position, "Oh yea…the bodies."

Warrick got off the bed and threw Nick's clothes on the bed, as he dressed himself. He buttoned is pants and turned around seeing Nick struggle with his boxers. Warrick blinked, "You're handcuffed…where's the key?"

"What key?" Nick finally got his boxers on.

"To the handcuffs?" Warrick said as he went over to the box where Nick had found the handcuffs before.

"Oh…um…" Nick blushed a bit.

Warrick search the boxes thoroughly, "There isn't one here…"

"Uh oh…" Nick said softly.

Warrick shook his head, "Let me see if I have anything in my kit to help you out there."

Warrick left and Nick sat there in his boxers handcuffed to the bed. He played through what had just happened in his head, and began to drool a little. Minutes later Warrick came back with his CSI vest on, holding some tweezers and the rest of Nick's clothing. He went over to the handcuffs and messed with the lock. Nick watched his friend's concentrated face, "You're handsome…"

"Nick…" Warrick said as he got the handcuffs unlocked, "Let's keep these comments to yourself…"

Nick rubbed his wrist as he frowned, "Why?"

"The fact that we left two dead bodies to have sex in a shack…is a bit unprofessional." Warrick explained as he walked over to the shack's doorway.

Nick sighed, "Fine…I thought you enjoyed it though."

"Oh I did…" Warrick smiled, "But we better solve this case…afterwards we'll talk about this at my place." He left the shack.

Nick got dressed and laughed naughtily to himself, "His place…sweet."

Finally after a day on the crime scene, asking people, and testing evidence. They came to the conclusion that the deaths of the two girls was an accident. Girl One was meeting Girl Two about her spork collection. Girl One kicked up dirt that got Girl Two's spork's dirty. Thus making Girl Two commit suicide by spork. Girl One tackled Girl Two, thus making them roll down a hill in the desert. In the amidst of the rolling Girl One was repeatedly stabbed with a spork. Thus somehow killing her. All random happenings aside both girl's deaths were by spork.

As Warrick said he and Nick met up at his place to talk. Though they didn't really talk with words…but more with actions.

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully you enjoyed reading it. Please Comment.


End file.
